


Přehmat

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hand Jobs, Infirmary Sex, Injured John, M/M, Plot Twist, Rodney Makes Mistake, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Rodney se přesvědčí, že každý dobrý skutek je po zásluze potrestán.





	Přehmat

**Author's Note:**

> Jeden z oneshotů, který se mi válel nedodělaný ve složce po několik semestrů. Btw. našla jsem si beta readera... je to moje soulmate z Erasmu, tímto jí převelice děkuji, že se této nevděčné práce ujala :-***. Takže hádám, že zveřejnění čehokoliv mi od teď zabere dvakrát tolik času, protože se v tom budeme nimrat dvě.  
Jinak... mám měsíc do státnic a ani ne tři týdny před nástupem do práce (opravdové, dospělácké), takže další povídky budou přibývat v závislosti na míře mého zoufalství a beznaděje z reálného života. :D

Doktor Rodney McKay se na ošetřovnu plížil jako zločinec. Schválně si vybral delší a odlehlejší trasu, aby eliminoval možná nežádoucí setkání. Přesto se v pustých potemnělých chodbách co chvíli nervózně ohlédl. Za žádný roh nezahnul, dokud se neujistil, že je vzduch opravdu čistý. V upocených dlaních si nervózně přehazoval malý plátěný vak. Obsahoval tubu krému a vlhčené ubrousky. Na první pohled nic podezřelého. Ovšem jenom na ten první.

Ve dveřích ošetřovny se prudce zarazil a zůstal přešlapovat na prahu. Odhodlání ho pomalu opouštělo. Sevřel vak, jako by chtěl hrubou umělou látku rozdrtit na atomy. Zhluboka se nadechl a v nose ho přitom zaštípal onen příznačný pach nemocniční desinfekce. Vždycky v něm vzbuzoval oprávněnou úzkost. Vstoupil. Rozechvělými kroky zamířil k jedinému obsazenému lůžku umístěnému na druhé straně místnosti.

Když ho viděl _zblízka_ pod kilometry obvazů a tunami sádry, málem se rozbrečel. Nejraději by se otočil a utekl zpět do své laboratoře, jediného místa v galaxii, kde se cítil opravdu bezpečně, ale ovládl se. Musel být silný, alespoň protentokrát.

Potřeboval ho.

Rozostřilo se mu vidění. Zamrkal. Moc to nepomohlo, ale slzám se ze všech sil bránil. „Johne,“ zaštkal tiše a posadil se na stoličku u lůžka. Nevěděl, jestli je vzhůru, ale podle doktorů by vnímat měl. Jeho stav byl stabilizovaný. Takhle zblízka vypadal ještě hůř. Jako pacient ze všech těch pitomých kreslených vtipů. Do něj i z něj vedly hrozivě vypadající hadičky. Vedle postele stála kapačka, monitor vydávající protivné monotónní pípání a několik dalších přístrojů, které ani nepoznával. A John sám vypadal jako mumie, i tvář měl ukrytou pod obvazy. Krvavě rudá rýha představoval ústa, kousek nad ní vykukovala špička nosu a škvíra mezi vrstvami obvazů o něco výše naznačovala průhled pro oči. 

„Johne…“ špitl.

Ve stínu pod obvazy zpozoroval pohyb lehoučký jako mávnutí motýlích křídel; zachvěla se mu víčka. A pak musel otevřít oči, protože Rodney na sobě _pocítil_ jeho pohled.

„Ahoj,“ hlesl a slabě se usmál.

V odpověď se ozvalo tiché vydechnutí.

„Mrzím mě to, Johne,“ vychrlil ze sebe, „strašně mě to mrzí… všechno, úplně všechno...“

Konečky prstů čouhající ze sádry se zachvěly. Mumie vydechla hlasitěji.

„Když – když mi řekli, co se stalo, tak já…“ Vzlykl. „Promiň, promiň, že mi to tak trvalo, jsem idiot.“ Svůj žal utápěl v hromadách práce, laboratoř téměř neopouštěl. „Už jsem přišel o Carsona…“ šeptl a dotkl se chvějících se konečků prstů. „Nemůžu ztratit i tebe!“ vykřikl rozčíleně. Navzdory částečné paralýze sebou tělo na posteli bolestně škublo úlekem. „Nemůžu,“ zopakoval sotva slyšitelně a něžně přejel dlaní po tváři ukryté pod vrstvami obinadel. „Klid, Johne, neboj se,“ konejšil ho. Dlouhé minuty ho tiše pozoroval. Odhodlával se. Znovu.

„Víš, já nezapomněl,“ pronesl náhle. Prudce vstal. „Vím, že jsme ten seznam vytvořili, když jsme zapíjeli tvoje povýšení, ale…“ Začal rázovat podél lůžka sem a tam. „Měl jsi pravdu,“ zabručel, „musím vyjít ze své komfortní zóny.“ Rozhlédl se. Na ošetřovně kromě nich nikdo jiný nebyl.

„Udělám to, Johne,“ pronesl nečekaně odhodlaně. I tentokrát se z hromady sádry a obvazů ozvalo tichounké zaúpění, znělo téměř odmítavě, ale Rodney byl příliš nervózní, aby bral zřetel na takové nepodstatné detaily. Zatáhl kolem celého lůžka závěs. Nezbytná trocha soukromí. „Tvými slovy,“ usmál se a přitom si začal vyhrnovat rukáv na pravé ruce, „si musím vytáhnout svou samolibou vědátorskou hlavu z prdele.“

Doktor Rodney Meredith McKay se vždy považoval za dobrého přítele. Co na tom, že tuhle poměrně neortodoxní _přátelskou_ dohodu sepsali a stvrdili po tolika pivech, že je ani nedokázal spočítat, a nějaké vodce navrch. Navíc se pak ráno probudil v Johnově posteli. Nahý. Nevinné zapíjení povýšení přerostlo v takový drobný nevinný přešlap, po kterém ho zadek bolel ještě týden. Nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že v armádě byly takové přešlapy, když ne běžné, tak alespoň ne tak neobvyklé, jak by se mohlo na první pohled zdát. Nikdy potom už s Johnem _nepřešlápl_.

Mumie zaúpěla, jako by se snažila něco sdělit.

„Nemluv,“ napomenul ho a zaběhl zavřít dveře. „Prostě to udělám.“ Málem se přitom přerazil o jedno z prázdných lůžek. Byl stále roztěkanější a rozčílenější, museli si pospíšit.

Mezi obvazy se ozvalo další – obzvlášť bolestné – zaúpění.

„Neboj,“ chlácholil ho, když se vrátil zpátky, „nikdo tu není.“ Vymáčkl si z tuby do dlaně trochu krému, chtěl to Johnovi co nejvíc zpříjemnit . Mumie k jeho překvapení vydala další hlasitý táhlý sten.

„Ale copak Johne,“ ušklíbl se. Kdyby Johna neznal, řekl by, že má strach. „Ty si na takové věci přece potrpíš, ne? Bod dvacet tři – když jeden z nás bude mít zlomené obě ruce, musí mu druhý… pomoct. V tomhle ohledu jsi myslel na všechno.“ Jeho dlouhé prsty neohrabaně pronikly pod deku a bandáže. „Navíc,“ věnoval mu soucitný pohled, „ty sis toho zlomil o hodně víc než jen ruce.“ Ale naštěstí ne úplně všechno.

To, co hledal, našel prakticky okamžitě. Usmál se. Mumie opět zaúpěla. Rodney si přiložil ukazováček druhé ruky ke rtům. Ohlédl se přes rameno a zaposlouchal se. Ticho narušovalo pouze pípání přístrojů, ale stejně si museli pospíšit.

Pevně ho sevřel.

Mumie sebou škubla.

Ve stejném okamžiku, kdy se pohnula Rodneyho ruka, se pohnuly i jeho rty. A už nesklaply. Byl strašlivě nervózní a mluvení mu pomáhalo se soustředit, přestože žvanil nesmysly. O práci. Jejich společném přešlapu. A tak různě. Pomalu zrychloval tempo.

Johnův pěkný tvrdnoucí pták dával tušit, že pod tou hromadou obvazů se ukrývá – navzdory všem těm zlomeninám – zdravě nadržený chlap v nejlepších letech. Chlap v nesnázích. A Rodney přišel, aby mu pomohl, ulehčil jeho trápení, protože… tak zněla jejich dohoda. Promnul mu koule, měl je naběhlé a napnuté k prasknutí. Pousmál se. Vážně už to potřeboval.

Chudáček.

Se zrychlujícím se tepem se měnil i graf na monitoru vedle postele. I frekvence původně monotónního pípání se zrychlila. „Líbí se ti to,“ konstatoval vědec potěšeně. Nic jiného ani nečekal. Znal Johna dobře. John měl rád sex. Při výběru partnerů u něj často nehrálo roli pohlaví, ani množství a v téhle galaxii dokonce ani příslušnost k určité rase. John byl schopný za příhodných podmínek ošukat vše, co mělo díru a pulz, přičemž to druhé nebylo vždy nezbytně nutné. Nečinně ležet v nemocničním lůžku prakticky nehnutě celé dny a týdny pro něj muselo být utrpení, proto to dnes netrvalo ani moc dlouho. Rodney díky stupňujícímu se pípání a Johnovu stále rychlejšímu dechu poznal, že je čas. Ne vše se mu napoprvé podařilo zachytit do ubrousku, ale stihl očistit Johna i sebe dřív, než se otevřely dveře. Svižné kroky se nezadržitelně blížily. Závěs se rozhrnul. Vykoukla z něj vyjevená blonďatá hlava. Rodney seděl na stoličce u Johnovy postele se samolibým úsměvem na tváři. Deka opět hezky naaranžovaná. Všechny důkazy schované v plátěném vaku bezpečně uloženém na jeho klíně.

„Ach, to jste vy.“ Pokynula žena Rodneymu na pozdrav. Vypadala, že se jí ulevilo. „Říkala jsem si, že slyším hlasy.“

„Doktorko,“ usmál se Rodney a pozdrav opětoval. Převeleli ji sem nedávno. Za Carsona. Při tom pomyšlení ho bodlo u srdce. Marně se snažil rozpomenout na její jméno. Snad Tellerová? Joan? Jane? Něco takového.

„Jsem ráda, že děláte majorovi společnost,“ usmála se a přešla zkontrolovat údaje na monitorech.

„Majorovi?“ zamračil se Rodney, „John je přece plukovník.“ A že jeho slavné povýšení důkladně zapili! Kradmo se zahleděl na pacienta. Žaludek se mu sevřel neblahým tušením. Křehká blondýnka náhle vypadala ještě o něco zmateněji než on. Nahlédla do svých desek. „Plukovník Sheppard, no ovšem,“ pokývla hlavou.

Rodneymu spadl kámen ze srdce.

„Tak ten tady není,“ zakroutila rozhodně hlavou.

„Jak to myslíte, že tady není!“ vyjel na ni.

„Mu – musela jsem ho nechat převézt na jiný pokoj,“ vysvětlovala. Kámen, který Rodneymu spadl ze srdce, se odrazil od země a praštil ho přímo do jeho vyjeveného ksichtu. _Dohajzlu._

„Jste v pořádku?“ zeptala se zdravotnice opatrně, když nebezpečně zbledl.

_Dohajzlu_.

„A – ano,“ vykoktal v šoku a byl opravdu rád, že sedí, protože jinak by sebou asi praštil o zem. _Dohajzlu_. „A kdo…?“ ukázal mátožně směrem k lůžku.

„To je,“ zahleděla se do papírů, „major Lorne. Byl s plukovníkem na té nešťastné misi. Z té skály se zřítili spolu.“ Rodney s křečovitým úsměvem přátelsky mrkl k mumii na lůžku. Zaskučela. Doktorce v tu chvíli naštěstí zapípal pager. „Promiňte,“ usmála se omluvně a vyběhla z místnosti.

Takže. _Major Lorne._

Pacient v obvazech se navzdory svému zbídačenému stavu, kdy mu v těle nezůstala snad jediná kost v celku, divoce zmítal. Vyrážel ze sebe chrčivé přidušené skřeky a steny. Když se Rodney zaposlouchal, zdálo se mu, že jsou to slova, deformovaná frakturou čelisti, vyraženými zuby a překousnutým jazykem. Znělo to skoro jako… _Já ti to říkal! _

_Já ti to říkal!_

_Celou dobu._

_Debile._

**Author's Note:**

> PŘEKVAPENÍ!!!
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení. Kudosy a komentáře vždy potěší! :)


End file.
